saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Kirisaki
Amber Kirisaki is a Human player in End War Online, set to appear in End War Online: United Souls. A cousin of Hazard ReBurst player Katie Kurasaki, Amber's American mother happens to be Katie's father's sister. She works with Tokime Suginami both in the game and reality at her airsoft shop. Appearance Amber keeps her hair shoulder-length, with a curl on her right side and bangs swept to her left. Her usual outfit consists of a white blouse with two coattail-like extensions on the back; a dark blue blazer with a pin on its lapel showing a butterfly and a pair of lips biting a bullet; a dark blue mini-skirt with side vents and blue stripes; lacy black thigh-highs with thigh holsters; a harness with underarm holsters; and black boots with two-inch heels. She also wears thin-rimmed glasses when she's working in the shop, but forgoes it outside the shop. IRL, Amber wears the normal uniform for her school, which is a white button-up t-shirt which she leaves slightly unbuttoned, a light blue bow-tie, a black and red plaid skirt, black stockings, black dress shoes, and the optional black blazer. If she's not in her school uniform, then she's wearing a white blouse similar to the one on her in-game avatar, a blue flannel shirt with the sleeves folded up to her elbows and a hoodie, dark blue denim short-shorts, and black sneakers with dark blue details. Background When Amber's mother moved to America with her brother, she took a lot longer than her family to adjust. The stress was a bit too much for her, so she became a shut-in despite being 18 years old. In 2028, Amber was born to this American lady and the lucky man who had managed to show her love and care. Her parents raised her with love; showed her how to be a diligent, compassionate person; and had her spend lots of time with her older cousin. She and her cousin bonded greatly, since they couldn't find anyone else with a similar history. They trusted each other, and they would die for each other. However, the two grew apart as Amber grew up, Katie's job taking up most of her time while Amber went to school. It was in high school that she became a Gun Otaku, meeting fellow gun otaku Tokime Suginami one day. The two girls started talking, getting to know each other before Tokime invited her to play End War Online with her and a few friends. Through these interactions, she met Sento Kasai and Haru Yamamoto, and came to enjoy their company as she worked with Tokime at Butterfly Kiss Gunsmithing. Personality Like her cousin, Amber is a kind, compassionate lady who is more than willing to provide advice and confidence boosts. She's very helpful and incredibly insightful, working diligently as a secretary to manage all of the minute details. As much as she loves to help, she also loves to tease, having picked up on Tokime's teasing nature. In addition, she's an incredibly hard worker, always thinking ahead of others and providing the best options at the best moments. Her choices are usually for the best, and she means no harm to anyone with her actions. Amber is a bit of a sassy lady, and she does enjoy a quip or two tossed. Despite this, she still has her moments where her brain mixes up her words and she'll be confused by even the simplest of phrases. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human * Occupation - Secretary of Butterfly Kiss Gunsmithing * Main Equipment: ** Trera Arsenal Amber doesn't often fight, but when she does, she uses her custom Trera Arsenal. A set of firearms personally modified by Amber for her use, as if Tokime made the Ronin Arms-Series Firearms for herself to use instead of just as weapons research. The Trera Arsenal has everything she needs: pistols, rifles, shotguns, even a grenade launcher. They're perfect for any occasion, and she incorporates the guns into her unique "gun-fu" combat style: a mix of Karate, Judo, and Aikido with gun-play. Her cousin's combat style of pinning enemies down and executing them with her guns carried to Amber, though she is less aggressive about her fighting since she lacks the armor of Katie's Valvrave mech. Outside of this, Amber is a dedicated worker, capable of multi-tasking to a great extent. She can file reports, brew coffee, manage finances, and manage multiple customers in the store all at once without breaking a sweat. Her intuition is something Tokime relies on, often asking Amber questions about certain modifications and trusting her to make the better choice. So far, her intuition has never failed her. Trivia * Amber's surname "Kirisaki," as well as her username "Tregear" and her Trera Arsenal, all reference Ultraman Tregear. * Her three sizes in centimeters are W-86, H-89. * Amber made her in-game weapons herself, with occasional help from Tokime Suginami. * The pin on her lapel was one of Amber's ideas for a symbol representing Butterfly Kiss Gunsmithing, but Tokime ultimately never used it. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:End War Online Player Category:Female Category:Human Player